Your Crowning Glory
by MysteriousMew
Summary: When Sabrina opened her closet, an adventure was the last thing on her mind! Suddenly thrown into a parallel world, Sabrina must pretend to be a princess in order to compete in the Saint Lyon-Ball. But who will be her partner? One of the six sexy princes? Watch Sabrina bring her modern girl attitude to a Middle Age World! Princess Debut fic, My Candy Love fans will love this story!
1. Prologue - After School

**Your Crowning Glory**

**Prologue:**

**After School **

I sighed tiredly to myself as Catherine and I walked home. It was late afternoon; the streets were busy with shopkeepers closing and other school kids from various schools walking past.

"I'm so bored!" I complained, tucking my hands behind my head and blowing a strand of hair from my face.

Catherine looked at me, her orange eyes full of concern. "What's up, Sabrina? What are you sighing for?" she asked, her southern accent thick in her words.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Life is just so boring right now. I mean, where are all the hot guys?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Hey! You know what I'm talking about. I just want some hot werewolf or a handsome prince to come along and whisk me away"

"I can't do much about the werewolf but maybe our school's got a prince" she suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically and she threw me a look as we walked past a candy store.

"What about Victor?" she suggested and I raised an eyebrow.

"Victor? As in the class clown Victor?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah! He's always running around and playing jokes on people. He's so cute! Somehow, you just can't stay mad at him" she squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"He's too immature" I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. "Next!"

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows, thinking before snapping her fingers. "What about his polar opposite, Keith!"

"Keith, the cool/perfect student..." I shook my head. "He's always reading some hard-looking book and makes me feel incredibly stupid compared to him"

Catherine sighed.

"What about Carlos?" I joked and she giggled.

"That boy hits on anything with two legs!" she laughed and I grinned.

"He pulled a lame pick-up line on me the other day" I told her. "He was like 'Won't you dance the waltz of love with me?'"

We both threw our heads back and laughed.

"Okay, okay, what about Leon?" she asked and I thought about it.

I nodded. "He's so kind and considerate, watering the plants every day and stuff…"

"But he's more of a big brother figure" Catherine pointed out and I regretfully had to agree. "Oh! There's a boy we shouldn't forget, Sabrina…"

I had a feeling I knew where this way going and by the mischievous smile on Catherine's face, something told me I was right about it.

"Kyle!" she screamed and I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"You are one damn loud cowgirl!" I hissed at her and she laughed through my hand. "A hot guy like him would never give me the time of day so let's not ruin a girl's dream"

Catherine rolled her eyes as I removed my hand and we stopped walking.

"Doesn't one of your childhood friends live around here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and I nodded.

"Lucas?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Lucas! What about Lucas?"

I snorted. "Nice try but no. He may be cute but his sense of direction is shit. It's so bad that sometimes he forgets where his own _house _is. And there is no point on talking to him about it"

Catherine frowned. "What, is he like 'My sense of direction is perfect'?"

I nodded. "Bingo"

We giggled as I looked at the time on my IPhone 5. "I have to head home, I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

I ran the rest of the way home and dumped my shoes in front of the front door before bolting upstairs into my room to change. I yawned tiredly, stretching my arms over my head before heading to my closet.

"Better change before Mom throws a fit" I muttered and then fell silent when I heard a funny noise coming from it. I frowned and slowly extended my hand to open it. Suddenly, something shoots out of the closet, catching me off guard as I jumped back with a yelp.

"Hello" a flying pink creature wearing giant green fancy glasses greeted me happily as girl stepped out of the closet. My eyes widened in surprise since she looked exactly like me!

"W-What the fuck is going on?!" I practically scream and they shushed me.

"We did it, Princess! We made it to the other world in one piece!" the pink thing exclaimed happily.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it looks like we made it" she paused and looked at me. "You must be the me of this world"

I frowned in confusion. "Huh?!"

She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Sabrina" I said slowly, looking her up and down while panicking at the similar features we shared.

"No way! We even have the same name!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands slightly. "I'm Sabrina too! I'm a princess!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked sarcastically and she frowned, tilting her head in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but the pink thing interrupted her.

"Hello! Kip Hamoon Stallon the 777th, at your service!" Kip greeted happily and I frowned.

"The 777th?" I asked, since it stood out to me the most. Kip sighed and scratched his chin slightly.

"Well, I suppose an explanation is in order. So, a long time ago, my grandfather—"

"Kip, it'll take all day to tell that story!" Sabrina interrupted, throwing Kip a stern look who laughed.

"Oh sorry! I just lose all sense of time when it comes to my name!" Kip laughed in embarrassment and I shook my head in disbelief.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit out of sorts" Sabrina asked, looking at me worriedly and my eye twitched in frustration.

"Maybe that because I have two strangers that just 'poof' from my closet and are talking about things I have no freakin clue about. WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Sabrina frowned in confusion. "Huh? Didn't we just say? I'm Princess Sabrina and this is—"

"—Kip her tutor" Kip finished for her and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Princess of what exactly? Where did you come from besides my closet?" I asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Why, another world of course!" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that's where you lost me" I muttered. "Another world? And where would that world be?"

"Just beyond that closet" Sabrina answered cheerfully and I was starting to get annoyed by all of this.

"Okkayy…and what are you doing here exactly?" I asked her and she laughed in embarrassment.

"Well, the thing is, our Kingdom hosts an annual dance party called the Ball in Saint-Lyon. I'm supposed to partner with some kingdom's prince for the dance" she explained and then sighed sadly. "But, I'm really bad at dancing so I ran away"

I was at a loss of words for her stupidity.

"So that's why we came here to this world!" Kip quickly, seeing I was about to make a comment. "We'd like you to take the Princess's place"

"No way!" I exclaimed, looking at them both bewildered that they would ask such a thing.

They looked at me surprised.

"W-What did you say?!" Sabrina asked, her own temper rising while Kip tried to calm her down.

"Why in the world do I have to do something like that?" I asked. "Ever heard of practicing?!"

Before either of them could get a word in, I continued my rant.

"Kingdoms and princesses, tutors and closet worlds!" I exclaimed and Sabrina held out her hand in a gesture of silencing me.

"It's not a closet world, it's a parallel world" she corrected and I glared daggers at her. She bit her bottom lip, instantly regretting what she did in trying to shut me up.

"I don't care what the hell it is! There's no such thing as parallel worlds!" I shouted at her.

Sabrina frowned. "So you don't believe us?" she asked and I gave her a look that said 'you're kidding right?'

"There's nothing but clothes in that closet" I told her and she sighed tiredly.

"This is a problem…" she broke off as Kip nodded in agreement. "But it's true! It really is!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well then if it's really true, then why don't you show me this 'other world' of yours?" I asked, sarcasm rolling off my tongue in waves. It didn't faze her as she smiled brightly.

"Really?! You'll go then?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah sure, whatever" I muttered. _There's no way in hell this place is real!_

Kip grinned. "I'll open the door!" he announced, opening the closet and my eyes widened slightly. Instead of the usual, familiar clothes inside, there was a giant purple vortex that swirled furiously.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" I exclaimed worriedly, taking a step back slightly.

Kip just smiled. "Don't worry! There's nothing to be scared of, just follow me" he said as he jumped into the vortex and disappeared into thin air. My mouth dropped open.

"This is a dream, nothing can hurt me" I whispered to myself, seeing as that was the most logical explanation. I was about to take a step forward when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Sabrina look at me carefully.

"By the way, there's an emerald necklace in my room" she said and I frowned.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's _very _important to me. So, whatever you do, don't touch it" she warned and I rolled my eyes.

"Emerald necklace equals no touchie. Noted. Anything else?" I asked sarcastically and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"It's my speciality"

I turned my attention back to the vortex and took a deep breath before running and jumping into it. I was sucked in by a strong wind, knocking the wind out of me as I squeezed my eyes shut.

My body was spinning in an endless circle as I opened my eyes in wonder. It was some kind of night sky, except, it was violet with golden stars filling the air.

_So beautiful _I thought as I watched the stars fly around.

"Princess!" Kip called, floating towards me and grabbing my hand. I was too stunned to object when we climbed out of the closet, unharmed. "We're here!"

"Huh?" I frowned, walking over to the window and I stopped breathing at the sights before me. Outside, I could see hundreds or rather thousands of flowers in a flower garden. People dressed like they belonged in the Middle Ages walking along the roads. But the thing that caught my attention the most was the fact that the animals were dressed in human clothes.

"This is the Flower Kingdom. It lies on the Roserasia Continent of this world" Kip explained as I continued to stare out the window.

I turned away from the window and stared at Kip in disbelief. "'This world'? You mean…we really are in another world?"

Kip nodded as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

"**NO WAY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!**"

Kip winced at the sudden volume my voice took while I continued, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Take me back right now!" I demanded and Kip opened his mouth to say something when a knock at the door cut him off. Without a second later, a procession of strange-looking animals fill the room.

"Princess!" the older looking one with a beard exclaimed. It looked like a pink koala in a blue waist coat. "We've finally found you!"

"Princess?!" I repeated, confused and taking a step back from them. "Uh…"

A similar looking pink koala but this time, wearing an orange dress floated next to the old one. "Lord Crown has been worried about you!" she frowned and started picking at my school uniform with disgust. "What in the blazes are you wearing?"

I slapped her away, glaring. "Hey! I'm not fond of it either but there is no need to be hating on the uniform"

A light blue bear in a green waist coat appeared right in front of me, startling me as I let out a surprise yelp.

"Please, get changed quickly, Princess! The dinner party is scheduled to begin shortly" he demanded and my eyes widened as I looked at all of them.

"H-Hold on! Who are you people?!" I exclaimed in fear while Kip quickly flew to my ear.

"Have you forgotten, Princess? They're your servants" he whispered to me and I glared at him.

"Servants?! What do you mean? I don't have servants!" I told him sharply, causing confusion among the animal things.

"What is the princess talking about?" the old one asked, stroking his beard in confusion.

The female one shook her head. "I have no idea…"

I spun my attention at them when I realised something. "Wait just a damn minute! I'm not the princess!"

They all groaned.

"Oh no, not again…Her Highness tried to pull this last week" the light blue one sighed in disappointed.

_Are you freakin' kidding me?! I have to convince them! _I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no! I'm telling you, I'm really not the princess!"

When they all looked at me in unimpressed looks, I groaned, gripping my head as I felt it pounding furiously.

"I can't believe this is all happening…I feel like my head's been kicked by a horse" I muttered under my breath and then I glared at Kip. "Just let me go back to my own world!"

Kip laughed nervously and shuffled the other out of the room before turning to my with an apologetic look on his face.

"That's impossible. You can't go home unless you have the key to the door that connects the two worlds" Kip explained and I sighed in irritation, tapping my foot against the dark pink marble floor.

"Well, where the hell is it?" I asked.

Kip blinked. "The princess has it"

I groaned, slapping my forehead in irritation. "Of course…does that mean I'm stuck here?"

Kip nodded. "Just resign yourself to the fact that you're here for now"

"You do realise you're holding me here against my will? I never agreed to do this whole thing" I pointed out and Kip shrugged his shoulders before allowing the others back into the room.

"Come now!" the light blue one exclaimed. "That's not something a princess should wear!"

The female one agreed and handed me a silver tiara with an emerald in the middle. "Change with this"

I took it and looked at them as if they were all on crack. Kip saw this and chuckled lightly.

"Just put this on and you can transform" he explained and I sighed tiredly, lightly placing it on top of my head.

"Yeah, 'cause there's nothing else weirder than transforming" I muttered and then gasped as light pink, shining ribbons surrounded my body completely. "Kip! What's happening?!"

"Just relax! Everything is fine" Kip reassured me and the ribbons pressed tighter until they slowly formed into a beautiful pink dress. It covered my feet with white slippers and a pink ribbon turned into a bow near my neck, a single emerald in the middle of it. The ribbons then turned to my hair, tying some of it half up, half down.

When it stopped, I was left standing in the middle of the room, completely dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?" was all I could muster out of my mouth.

The light blue one frowned. "You mean the tiara? It's a magical tiara! Isn't it obvious?"

I opened my mouth, a snarky comment at the ready when Kip slapped his paws over my mouth.

"We have to leave for the dinner party right away! If you'll excuse us!" Kip laughed nervously, shoving me out of the door and down a long corridor.

"Leave? Like now?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Considering I've been kidnapped, I thought you'd let me relax"

Kip's eye twitched. "No! There's no time for lollygagging! It's a very important dinner party!"

I rolled my eyes as we walked down some stairs and further down a long hallway.

"Come, we must hurry" Kip rushed ahead and I groaned.

"Wait up!" I growled as I lifted up the front of the dress, running after Kip. "I can't run in a dress!"

* * *

**For those who like Sim Dating RPGs, such as My Candy Love and Sim Days from Pacthesis, then you'll like Princess Debut. As before, there's not many fan fics on this game** _and_ **very few good ones so, here is my contribution. Of course, adding my own little sarcastic nature to it and dialogue along with the actual dialogue...enjoy!****  
**

**Need more convincing? (What is this? An add break?) then if you like 'My Little Rebel' and currently like 'My Little President' then you can expect the same, romantic, humorous, sarcasm from them. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Dinner Party?

**Chapter One:**

**Dinner Party?**

Kip and I arrived at the top of the main staircase that led to the ballroom where the dinner was being held. The middle of the room was filled with people chatting amongst themselves. On the outside was the table in a giant 'U' shape.

"Princess Sabrina Crown of the Flower Kingdom has arrived" an announcer called, turning everyone's attention to me and I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. Not just because I was Sabrina Hopelight, not Crown, but I was never good with crowds. Especially ones that have their eyes on me.

I dunno what it was, maybe just stage fright but I always freeze whenever stuff like this happen. Cowardly, I know but I don't care.

"Kip?" I whispered who just nudged me forward. I sighed and walked down the stairs, staring straight ahead as Kip floated beside me.

_There sure are a lot of people here _I thought grimly as I made it to the bottom and walked past everyone, straight to a balcony to get some fresh air.

"Who are those people?" I asked Kip as soon as he closed the doors. I had my back against the marble railing as a soft breeze flew past.

"Mainly princes and princesses" he answered. "But royalty from across the continent have been invited!"

Oh great, snobs in suits and ball gowns. Just my kind of scene.

I rubbed in between my eyes. "For that ball…right?"

Kip nodded and then pointed to me in determination. "And YOU'RE going to find a dance partner from among them"

"Are you sure this is a dinner party? It sounds more like freakin' speed dating"

Kip glared and I held up my hands in defence before looking out at the sunset. The sun was just kissing the horizon, the sky painted in a beautiful orange and pink. God, if I was a painter, I'd say this was a winning picture to capture.

"We best be getting inside" Kip urged and I nodded, following after him into the ball room. For once, no one was paying attention to me and I was thankful for that.

I looked at the tables as more of those animal servants brought out exquisite-looking dishes from the kitchen. I was still a little crept out with the whole animals-talk-and-dress-in-human-clothes-and-everyone-is-fine-with-it thing going on.

My mouth was drooling. "Can I eat some of that?" I asked and Kip shook his head furiously, lightly hitting my head with his yellow staff. I yelped at the slight pain, rubbing it and glaring at him while he seemed unaffected by it.

"No! We have to greet the princes first" Kip snapped and I sighed tiredly, not looking forward to it. "Come now, don't be like that. Look, here comes a prince"

I turned my head to where he was pointing and almost fell down. A prince was heading towards me and he looked like Victor!

_So I'm not the only one who got dragged into this mess? _I figured as Victor approach with a massive grin on his face.

"Yo! You're the princess here, right?" he asked and I frowned.

"What are you doing here Victor?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and he frowned in confusion.

"Victor? Who's Victor?" he asked and before I could say anything, Kip flew to my ear.

"This is Prince Vincent from the River Kingdom" he whispered quietly to me and I looked at him in disbelief. As far as I could remember, there was nothing prince-like about Victor in any way. He was too busy pulling pranks and being a little pain in the ass.

"A prince?" I asked. "You've got to be kidding me. He goes to my school"

Kip sighed, shaking his head. "Don't you remember? This is a parallel world. He may be a student in your world, but he's a prince in this one!"

"I must've missed that in between the kidnapping" I muttered under my breath, ignoring Kip insisting I give a proper greeting and looking at Vince who looked between the two of us.

"Nice to meet you" I said and he grinned. It killed me to say those words but I had to suck it up.

"Cool, my name's Vincent Wright but you can just call me Vince" he greeted happily and I nodded.

"Sabrina" I replied and he looked at me up and down, from my head to my toes. Oh my god, he was….no way he could….what a little pervert. "You alright there?"

Vince looked up, embarrassed for being called out and just grinned sheepishly. "Princess Sabrina, eh? This castle is so big! You should show me around later"

I bit my bottom lip. "Umm…." _It's not like I know the place myself. This reminds me, I need to get Kip to show me around later…_

"Maybe Kip can?" I suggested and Vince's face fell slightly into a pout.

"Aww…I wanted to go with you, though…" he complained and I had to hide the urge to roll my eyes. This is one reason why I can't stand Victor/Vince. He was a sixteen year old boy and he acts like a five year old. That, and it looks like puberty and him haven't become friends yet.

"Sorry, I have to find a dance partner right now" I explained to him, hoping he'd understand and his face brightened instantly.

"Oh, is that it?" he asked in surprise. "I'll be your partner then!"

I shook my head instantly. I was never fond of Victor and if this version of him was anything the same, I would kill him in an instant.

"I uh…haven't met the other princes" I quickly said and the pout was back on Vince's face.

"Oh I understand…I'll see you later, then" he muttered, walking away and I sighed tiredly, watching him go.

"Who took a dump in his happy meal?" I murmured, loud enough for Kip to hear. Kip didn't comment but just shot me a stern look and I swallowed.

I walked around for a bit, nodding at the people who waved to me. Suddenly, a prince holding a red rose stepped in front of me, startling me.

My eyes widened. _Are you kidding me? I have to deal with a mini-clone Carlos!_

"Well, if it isn't my beloved Princess Sabrina, as beautiful as ever" he declared and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hello—" I began as Kip quickly flew to my ear.

"Prince Cesar Dubois of the Sea Republic"

"—Cesar" I finished and he flipped a strand of his hair back, in a flirtatious manner. When he does this, I wonder if he was born into the right gender. Of course, I won't say this out loud. A flirty Carlos is better than a pouty Carlos and I'm assuming the same rule applies with Cesar.

"Clearly, I'm the prince most fitting of a rose like you" he stated. "But never mind that. I hear you're looking for a dance partner—"

"No way in hell"

Cesar looked wounded by my quick response. "You should accept my offer, then you wouldn't need to look for someone now"

I rolled my eyes.

He recovered and smirked at me, making me want to vomit. "Well, let me know if ever you change your mind—"

"I won't"

"—Adieu for now, Princess!" Cesar looked as if he was about to kiss my knuckles when I threw him a look that said 'touch me and you die'. He quickly left, getting the message.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow, he just said his piece and left"

Kip nodded in agreement. "Prince Cesar was rejected by the real princess once before. Since then, he's kept on trying, but he's yet to be successful"

I snorted. "He's not gonna be successful with me. That boy probably humps anything on two legs"

Kip for once, chuckled at my humour as someone collided with me. The force was so strong, that I ended up crashing to the marble floor with a surprise yelp.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" I exclaimed, looking up and my eyes widened. "Lucas?"

He looked exactly like Lucas, only, dressed up a lot nicer than Lucas could ever be. He glared down at me.

"Watch where _you're _going!" he shouted in irritation as my eye twitched in anger.

"It was your fault!" I pointed out and he sighed, shaking his head and walking away without another word. Kip quickly flew down with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded, getting up and brushing the back of my dress.

"Yeah, the asshole looked exactly like my childhood friend Lucas though…" I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief.

"That was Prince Luciano Barbosa of the Garadium Kingdom" he explained. "He seems to be really testy lately…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That time of the month?" I asked and Kip sighed, shaking his head.

"I will never understand your view of the world" Kip stated and I smiled.

"Neither will I" I agreed when something caught my eye. A prince standing by himself in the corner of the room. When I looked over, I noticed he looked like Keith.

_Most likely have his personality to _a grim thought passed as I remembered the others having the exact same personality as my classmates. Trying to be friendly, I smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey, why don't you come out from that corner" I suggested. "Maybe we can chat"

He frowned, fixing his glasses. "Why do you want to talk with me?"

Because you look like a loner.

"You don't seem like you're gonna flirt or barge into me" I answered and he chuckled lightly.

"You're a strange one, aren't you?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders. Without another word, he quietly walked away and I shook my head.

"Who stuck the pole up his ass?" I muttered as Kip floated over, seeing the encounter and clucked his tongue in disapproval. "What?"

"That was Prince Kiefer Bergmann of the Nezzie Empire. He's famous for his great intelligence" he informed me and I frowned as something else caught my eye.

_There's a crowd gathering over there… _I walked over, trying to look over the many shoulders of the many princesses. I managed to peek and discover a handsome prince in the middle. My eyes widened when I realised he looked like Kyle!

_Damn, the guy's popular here too! _I thought as Kip flew over. "Who's that?"

Kip flew higher and then back down. "That's Prince Klaus Rosencrans of the Republic of Lamor. He's quite the popular one"

I snorted. "No kidding, poor guy must be claustrophobic from this"

"Prince Klaus!" someone cried out. It was a girl with pink hair in a red gown. "Would you join me for the opera?"

The blue haired girl next to her shoved her. "No! You should take a walk with me through the gardens!"

By the face I was pulling, Kip laughed in understanding and quickly went to explain.

"Those girls hanging off of him are Princesses Lauren and Brenda" Kip explained and I nodded. "No go on, Princess! Go and talk to him before he's taken!"

I looked at Kip as if he were on drugs. He probably was in my opinion; no one was this happy or could stand me for long. I had to give him credit and probably a medal.

"No thank you, I like living" I told him but someone shoved me forwards, causing me to land face first onto the marble floor again. I groaned at the pain, sitting on my knees and rubbing my forehead.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked and I looked up to see Klaus standing in front of me, holding his hand out in concern.

"Yeah" I answered and took his hand, standing up and brushing myself off.

Klaus chuckled. "That looked like a quite harmful fall"

"I didn't fall!" I told him. "I was testing gravity, it still works"

He laughed and I giggled, ignoring the death glares I was receiving from the other girls. If I couldn't talk to Kyle in my world then I'm not letting go of this opportunity to talk to a look-a-like.

"I am glad for your investigation. My name is Prince Klaus" he introduced himself and I smiled.

"Sabrina" I replied and before I could get in another word, both Lauren and Brenda wrapped their arms around Klaus's. Somehow this reminded me of two lionesses fighting over a male lion. Then they see a hotter lioness and band together to keep that one away.

"Hey! Get out of here! Prince Klaus is busy with us" Lauren snapped, glaring at me while Brenda patted her eyelashes at him.

"Shall we go, Prince Klaus?" Brenda asked sweetly and neither of them waited for a reply, just whisking him away without another moment to spare.

"Wow, stalkers with a capital 'S'" I commented before walking away.

* * *

The dinner was almost over and I was tired of it within the first hour. Seriously, how much food and chatting do you need for dinner? Kip saw this and managed to sneak me out halfway to sit in the garden for a bit. I asked Kip why he knew whenever I was overwhelmed with crowds and big rooms.

"Because the real princess is the same way" he replied as I sat down on the wooden bench. Two voices came closer and I saw it was Vince talking to another prince. He looked like Leon from back at school.

"Hey" I greeted. "What are you guys up to?"

Vince shrugged and pointed his head to the guy next to him. "I guess he found some rare flower, or something"

"It's a malkid flower. I found it while I was on my way to the castle" he explained, showing me a white flower that looked close to a lily, but the tips of the petals were light purple. "The malkid is a flower that only grows in this region"

I had no clue what he was saying.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"How are you not bored with this?" Vince asked me in disbelief. "I'm going to go get some ice-cream"

Vince walked away, heading back inside while the other guy smiled brightly at me.

"Nice to meet you, Princess. I'm Liam Goodrich of the Green Kingdom" he introduced and I smiled.

"Sabrina…you seem to like gardening" I noted and he nodded enthusiastically.

"What kind of flower do you like, Princess?" he asked and I thought about it.

"Roses" I answered. "Something about them catches my eye"

Liam looked at me sadly. "Roses, huh? There aren't too many in my kingdom, but I'll take a look"

Why was he sad about that? I mean sure, roses are pretty but you shouldn't get depressed over them. Luckily, I kept this thought to myself.

Liam stood up and smiled warmly at me, giving a slight bow. "Well then, I shall see you later, Princess Sabrina"

"Ciao" I replied as he headed back into the ballroom. I waited a few more minutes before Kip ended up dragging me back. I sat down in my seat, next to a random girl with orange hair as a loud tapping of glass quietened the room.

"All attendees!" King Crown, a.k.a the other Sabrina's father, stood up and everyone turned to him. "I hope you found tonight's festivities enjoyable! Now, to close up the evening, we have a special performance"

Everyone murmured in delight, and I had to admit, I was wondering what it was.

"Prince Klaus and Princess Cynthia will treat us to a wonderful dance" King Crown announced and all of the Klaus fan girls screamed in delight. I just sat back in my seat and watched as Klaus entered the middle of the room with a beautiful girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Okay, I know I have no right to be jealous especially when she could be his girlfriend for all I knew but I had to grip the bottom of my seat from leaping over and interrogating her. Pathetic I know.

The music began to start and I found myself watching with interest at the dance.

"What is that?" I whispered to Kip who was sitting on my shoulder. I didn't mind, it felt nice to have a creature thingy chilling on me. I kinda felt like a Pokémon Trainer at the moment.

"That is the Waltz, a type of dance and the music composition is titled 'Nocturne'" Kip informed me and glanced at me. "You did well tonight"

I smiled. "Thanks, it's not so bad once you get past the whole 'other reality' part"

Soon the dance ended, with everyone in attendance completely mesmerized by their dancing. The Klaus fan girls screamed and chanted Klaus's name while the rest of us clapped politely.

"Damn…I wonder if I'll ever be able to dance like that" I murmured and Kip heard it.

"Well, practice makes perfect, Princess and I'll help you get there" Kip promised and I stared at the table, deep in thought.

By the time I went back to my room, I was exhausted physically and mentally. As I slowly fell asleep, I figured this was just a start of my new crazy life.

Challenge accepted!


	3. Chapter 2 - First Lesson and Stalkers

**Chapter Two:**

**First Lesson and Stalkers**

_I was standing in a beautiful garden. Roses of all colours and sizes were all around me in beautiful white marble pots. A water fountain was in the middle, the gentle sound of the water hitting against itself set a calm mood._

"_Sabrina" a deep, husky voice called and I slowly turned, my long brown hair following me. There was a figure, dressed in a black tuxedo stood in the shadows. The only part covered by the shadows was his face. "You have 29 days until the Ball of Saint-Lyon. 29 days to figure out who you are"_

_I frowned. "I already know who I am. I'm Sabrina Hopelight"_

"_Are you sure?"_

My eyes flew open as green eyes were right in my face. "KIP!"

Kip quickly flew away, out of my range as I threw the pink cushion and it landed on the ground.

"Good Morning~!" Kip sung in a high tune as I glared. "That's not a happy expression"

Would you be happy if you had been woken up at seven in the morning? Oh, and, still tired from the whole going-to-another-world-and-playing-speed-dating-with-guys-who-look-like-your-classmates thing doesn't even make the cut.

I threw the blankets back over my head in an attempt to fall back asleep as Kip dragged them off. I tensed up into a ball immediately, my hands searching for the warmth and growled when I found none.

"Get up! Dance practice starts today" Kip informed me as I sat up, rubbing my head and yawning.

"Dance practice? This early in the morning?!" I exclaimed and Kip nodded, completely unfazed by the stupidity I was seeing. It is a wonder how the other 'me' managed to stand Kip for so long. I was ready to strangle him the moment I woke up.

"That's right, so get yourself over to the practice hall" Kip instructed and I groaned, getting up and digging through the closet. All I found was mostly pink stuff, not a single pair of pants or shorts anywhere.

Are you sure we're the same girl? I was starting to have my doubts.

"Kip, if I'm staying here for twenty nine days, then there better be an update in the closet" I declared, finding a pair of tights and a pink long sleeved shirt. I just brushed my hair and tied it back into a small ponytail, disappointed that it wasn't long like my dream.

_Now that I think about it, that was one messed up dream _I shuddered as Kip dragged me to the practice hall. When we arrived, there was no one in sight and I turned to Kip with a questioning look.

"Uh…am I practicing by myself?" I asked and Kip chuckled.

"Don't worry! Your instructor is here" Kip reassured me as a small light pink bunny in a black tuxedo waist coat and a black top hat bounced over.

Yes, I'm serious. A freakin' cute as hell rabbit was going to teach me how to dance.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tony Rabbit, your dance instructor" he introduced himself and I looked at Kip.

"Kip, there might me a height problem" I told him and he sighed.

"He may not look like it, but Tony is the greatest dancer in the whole Flower Kingdom" Kip explained as Tony jumped into the air, spinning rapidly in a small ball, like Sonic the Hedgehog and a puff of smoke appeared. Landing on the floor, was a giant rabbit but human sized.

I let out a low whistle. "Okay, now I'm impressed" I said cheerfully and looked at Kip expectantly.

Kip blushed and shook his head. "Don't look at me!"

"Stingy" I pouted as I turned my attention to Tony. "Are we gonna do some hip hop or something? 'Cause I work best with that"

Tony frowned at my use of words. "I'll be teaching you the basics of dancing"

Translation: The boring kind.

He then went on to full detail, explaining the steps, rhythm before the music of 'Nocturne' came on.

I concentrated hard, recalling the steps in my head. _Step left, step right, step left, turn around in a circle…_

I beamed brightly as I danced along to the music, not treading on Tony's feet and in tune to the music. It felt nice, like I was gently swaying in a river of smooth moves. Okay…not exactly like that but you get the picture.

"I can see potential in you!" Tony beamed brightly, impressed. "If you practice every day, you'll become even better"

I grinned in delight. "Sounds good to me" I told him as Kip flew over, impressed while Tony attended to his next lesson.

"You did surprisingly well. Let's go home for today" Kip suggested and I pulled a face. It was only lunch time; I was _not _going back to Barbie's Dream House room.

"Can't we explore? You know have a look around and all" I asked and Kip looked at me doubtfully. "At least get Sabrina to send me some decent clothes and books"

That, he agreed to.

I guess it was his way of keeping an eye on me. Smart move, considering I had a tendency to wander into places or situations that scream 'DANGER'. Like Catherine always says, I'm a magnet for trouble. Now if only I was a magnet for hot guys, that I would be very happy to live with.

So as I sat on the bed, Kip twisted a golden key with the handle of it in the shape of a heart into thin air. The same vortex as yesterdays appeared and practically threw up clothes, books and my IPod.

"At least she's useful for something" I muttered under my breath as Kip went around, putting everything away.

* * *

Like yesterday morning, I was woken up by Kip who managed to dodge my pillow attacks with ease and dragged me to the dance hall. Only this time, I was in black track pants and a light blue singlet as I held my hair back in a low bun.

"That attire exposes too much in my opinion" Kip sniffed. "That is not something a proper princess would wear!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, does he not remember that I'm _not _the actual princess? It's understandable, we _did _have the same face and voice but I'm sure I wasn't as hopeless as her.

Instead, I said "It's comfortable to move in and is the best to wear when doing something physical. I'm pretty sure dancing counts as physical"

That and I enjoyed the freedom of not being confined into a dress. Those things were horrible to wear and you could barely breathe with the corset on.

When we arrived at the dance hall, I regrated those thoughts instantly.

Cesar was sitting on a chair against the wall, rose in hand, waiting for me I figured. When he spotted me, his face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Princess Sabrina!" he greeted enthusiastically and then saw what I was wearing. Not only did his body stand up instantly, but something _else _decided to do the same thing. If Cesar knew what was happening with his…body then he didn't show it. It was disgusting and flattering at the same time.

"Princess Sabrina, would you mind joining me?" he asked, beaming brightly.

Now, here with the current _situation _going on with his body, I assumed that and almost yelled at him for being a pervert but I stopped myself. It was then my mind was like '_he means dancing you moron_'. Thank you mind, for being so considerate.

"I would but it looks like something else wants to do more than dance" I pointed to his pants and it was then he realised what was going on.

And he even had the decency to be embarrassed.

Immediately, his face became red and he ran out of the dance hall quicker than the Road Runner from the cartoons. I was shaking my head in disbelief while Kip watched him go in disgust.

"How improper!" Kip said in disgust as Tony hopped over, seeing the situation from further away. I thought he'd make a comment but instead he chose to inspect my outfit and deemed it worthy, smart even. I made sure Kip heard so he'd shut up in the future.

"Shall we begin our lesson?" Tony asked, changing into his adult form and I nodded, dropping my bag on the side of the hall and getting ready.

As we danced, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the dream I had on the first night I arrived. The way he assumed I didn't know who I was…spooked me. It rubbed me the wrong way. I thought about telling Kip about it, but the idea didn't seem too good. It was probably just a dream after all.

When we finished the lesson, Tony commented on how quick I was able to pick up on 'Nocturne'. After that, I chilled back in the room with some of my books and even taking a nice long soak in the bath.


End file.
